Jared X. Fulton
Jared X. Fulton is a radio personality that can be heard in numerous radios throughout The Conduit. Monolugue Clips From the Show *''"This is Jared X. Fulton, with American Public Radio . We've just received reports of police, in co-ordination with the National Guard, evacuating Reagan National Airport. This is being brought on by several terrorist threats received earlier today. Ya' know, I don't want to point fingers, but these recent terrorist tragedies are a direct result of a lax legislation of the GOP. The Republican Party has gone out of its way to undermine public safety. Their shoot-from-the-hip foreign policy has isolated us from potential allies, their loose gun policies have allowed criminals and terrorists easy access to weaponry right here in the country! Do you have to wonder why we're always under a terrorist threat? A bill drafted by the late Senator Reiver would provide much-needed support to public safety. We're under constant threat of another terrorist attack. Wouldn't you want to know who's buying guns, who's stockpiling guns? Wouldn't you like to see limits set to what you can buy in murderous weapons? I would. Senator Reiver would have made sure this country was safe. Reforms to gun policy would have kept weaponry out of the hands of terrorists and dangerous criminals. The travesty here is the Republicans tried to keep the bad guys armed!"'' *''"This just in. There have been confirmed explosions at Reagan Airport . The fire department's already on the scene. There is a potential firefight between the National Guard and an unidentified group of gunmen. We need to put an end to this needless suffering. Terror attacks are putting a toll on us all. We can not end up bitter in our ways, becoming nothing more than warmongers. We must look for clear and precise thinking from our leaders in order to bring about change for the better."'' *''"Today, Americans are faced with a direct challenge in a fight for our country. The Washington Monument, Reagan National Airport, these latest attacks have left us in fear as to what will happen next. But the big question lingers, "Who is responsible for these attacks?"' '''It is true that many global factions would wish us ill will. But in the face of adversity such as this,' we should not respond immediately with a clenched fist. We need to understand the motives of our attackers. Not just a standardized response to a situation. With understanding, we can come to a resolution. The Republican Party would have you believe that there are countless invaders ready to break into this country and do harm to it. The 'truth is not so horrible. Although the recent attacks were horrible indeed, the American people have shown time and again that we can overcome any opposition in the past and in the future." *''"Oh my. We have received word that the Jefferson Memorial has been hit by a terrorist attack. We ask that the public remain calm. We shall overcome this. These terrorists are nothing more than little men with little ideals trying to make us clamor in fear. We can acknowledge our fears, but we should never succumb to them. The only way to face these adversaries is with reason and understanding. In order to make an example to the world, we should know when to talk and when to fight!"'' *''"It has been reported that the fire has been heavy in the northwest pavilion of the Library of Congress. No word yet on any casualties. Suspicions have quickly surfaced that the fires were deliberately set by terrorists in the recent series of attacks that have swept Washington, D.C. National Guardsman have been notified and are ready for any kind of response. Multiple gunshots have been heard at the Library of Congress. This, compounded with the fire, makes this a likely terrorist attack."'' *''"Several sources, and confirmed video, show that individuals inside the Library of Congress, dressed in creature costumes, are setting fires and attacking police. What the h--- is going on? The fires have been said to be under control for the moment, but gunshots are still being heard coming from the national landmark. More to come, after this."'' *''"This is Jared X. Fulton, broadcasting from a shipping warehouse near the Washington naval yard. We are currently about thirty people, and we are awaiting evacuation. If anyone's listening to this broadcast, please send help. I will try to stay on the air while we await rescue. Our normal station was overrun by these "things". We evacuated the station and headed to the naval yard hoping to find help. The yard seemed abandoned, though we found a few soldiers. When we approached them for their help, they opened fire on us. Something seemed "wrong" about them. One of the people with us is a Detective Paul Pierson from the D.C. police. He has urged us to remain here until such time as we can safely move toward a refugee area. Please, we need help. Anyone listening, we're near the corner of 10th and Water streets in the warehouse."'' *Joining me on the broadcast is Kylie Simmons. She's very brave and she's eight years old tomorrow. Kylie wanted her mom and dad to know that she is safe and that she followed the policeman when he told her to come with him. For anyone out there, we are still waiting for rescue and hoping to find Kylie's mom and dad. Jared Fulton, once again. We are still holding our ground in the warehouse, and we're still waiting for rescue. Outside our building we are beginning to hear sounds of fighting in the area. There is talk of moving northward to the Marine barracks, but Detective Pierson seems reluctant to move us out into the open. The government response to this atrocity seems to have been blunted by the fact that most of our soldiers are abroad, leaving us open to attacks at home. There is discussion to be had on this, but, for now, we will be content to merely escape with our lives. This is normally Democratic talk radio with Jared X. Fulton. We find ourselves scared and away from our station at this hour, locked with roughly thirty other refugees in a warehouse near the Washington naval yard. Our broadcast signal is weaker than normal. The storm system swirling over the metro area has further diminished our capabilities. Anyone hearing this, we are in need of rescue. Detective Paul Pierson has organized us into groups of five or six people and we are ready to move out at a moment's notice. In the distance, we can hear gunfire, and our sound technician is scanning frequencies for sources of rescue. Currently we are monitoring a group of National Guardsmen near Garfield Park. They're trying to make their way to us, but they are experiencing increasing resistance the closer they get to the naval yard. I have collected all the personal information I could on our refugees. I will list their names and attempt to let loved ones know they are safe: Kylie Simmons, age 8; Gerald Trake, age 12; Brad Everet, age 16; Sarah Penn, age 17; Ronald Treeson, age 20; Jennifer..., age 22; Pete...(*static*), age 35; Paul Pierson, age 37; Frank Foster, age 41; Larry Draper, age 44; Jacques Mennard, age 64. There is panic amongst the refugees with me right now. A huge explosion, blowing out the glass of our warehouse, has rocked us. We sent a few people to the roof of the building to look and they claimed that a huge explosion has erupted in the area of Bolling Air Force Base. The sky is orange with the glow of this fire and we are scared. Please, anyone with information on how to contact rescue personnel, please contact us. We have found some sort of... we think it's an egg of some kind... in the back of the warehouse. It was approximately the size of a football and coated in a viscous fluid of some kind. While most of us advocate tossing it from the windows, Detective Pierson wants us to start a fire and burn the egg just in case it is still holding a viable embryo of our invaders. Four of our fellows here have snuck out of the warehouse during the debate about the egg, which was, in the end, burned, and they are unaccounted for. We think they may have headed north toward the Marine barracks, but at this time we cannot be certain. The group, which we think was led by Peter Kilpatrick, did not tell anyone they were leaving, but one of the younger boys mentioned seeing a few men climbing out onto the roof. We are disassembling crates here in the warehouse to board up windows and areas of structural weakness in the building. We heard sounds outside similar to scratching along the western wall, and many of the children are scared and lack something to do. This gives them a task, breaking down the crates, and some of our people are identifying areas where smaller creatures could enter. We're trying to stay positive, but it has been awhile since we last heard from the National Guardsmen that were making their way towards us. Our morale is beginning to flack. Some of us are starting to become more vocal about trying to make our way to the Marine barracks. Jacques Mennard is seemingly the leader of this group, and they're claiming that if help doesn't arrive in the next couple of hours they will make their way north to seek help. They say they will send rescue when they reach the base. While Paul Pierson is arguing against this action, I can see the merit of the idea. We are getting some chatter breaking into our signal of some troop movement in the Anacostia area. We sent two of our people to investigate, but the I-295 bridges have collapsed. The area around us seems to have thinned out a bit, however, and many of the people here are starting to agree with Mennard regarding an evacuation toward the Marine barracks. Not much to report at this time. Those scratching sounds near the base of the warehouse are back, and this time it sounds as though there are more of them. We have four identified weak spots, and the detective has stationed a group of people with makeshift weaponry, two pistols, to be exact, at these points in case something comes in. I am in the center of a cleared space of the warehouse with the children, who are being very brave, as we wait for the inquisitive creatures to move away. Don't worry, Kylie, we'll be fine. Just think about the stories you can tell your mom and dad when we get there. And if we're really lucky, we, we can...ride in a helicopter or something neat. Oh, right, sorry, I wasn't aware the mic was live. We're still waiting for an "all clear" sign from Detective Pierson and our sentries. The children are holding up rather well. Jacques Menard came by with some bottled water a few minutes ago, and we are running low on supplies. I hope rescue finds us soon, that scratching is starting to make everyone edgy. The scratching has died away and Jacques and his group have made it clear that they are heading to the Marine barracks. After enduring another harrowing round of nerves at the hands of our questing creatures, I have started to agree with the assessment that we should go for help. I will remain here on the broadcast, as will the children and Detective Pierson. Jacques is taking a group of about ten people north with him to the barracks, approximately twelve blocks north, and will try to send word or rescue when he reaches there. We are waiting here and we are polling our remaining people as to their average income or salary. It seems that out of the eighteen people left behind, with five of them being of an age where working is not the main goal or even legal, only three of these people have health coverage. With the spread of the Bug, and the large scale evacuation from the D.C. metro area prior to the attack, I would suspect those left behind are the ones that have not been afforded the same benefits as the rest of us. It certainly seems to be heavily slanted in favor of the less fortunate being left behind. Jacques and his group have left us, but we are confident that they will make it north to the barracks and send help. Detective Pierson has been excellent in trying to keep vigilance and morale up, but we are all starting to wear down. The smell of burning fumes is starting to become unpleasant, and the sporadic noises in the distance cause us to flinch each time we hear them. There are sounds somewhere in between a scream and a scrape of nails on a chalkboard that resounds in the warehouse from somewhere distant. We all just want to get somewhere safe and somewhere we can sleep without fear of not waking up again. A few minutes ago, we reached a squad of Marines who are operating somewhere between the barrack and our location. We warned them of potential survivors heading their way, thought they have said that no-one matching the description of Jacques and his group have been spotted. They have two humvees and are trying to make their way around the wreckage to our position. I feel a faint spark of hope for the first time in a long time. The children seem to be getting a bit ill. I try to keep their spirits up, but they're running a fever. In giving them a cursory examination, I think they may have contracted the Bug. Detective Pierson and our sentries seem to be unaffected, but a dull headache is starting for myself and my sock technician, Harry Rockwell. We're both hoping that this is hysteria and not real sickness, but I think we might be coming down with a little something. The children are definitely ill. Their temperatures are raised and they're all coughing now. I'm starting to feel an itch at the back of my throat and Harry feels fevered to the touch. The Detective and the rest of our protectors are keeping their distance, but have been helpful in whatever limited means they might. We're hoping the Marines arrive soon. We have been able to isolate the sickness to people that drank from the same bottle of water. More frightening is the fact that this bottle was given to us by Jacques Mennard. I hope he's alright wherever he is. We're still waiting for word from the Marines, although they have intermittent radio contact where they're able to let us know that they are still en route. Gunfire a few blocks to the north hopefully means that the Marines are nearby. We're collecting our people into two groups, the first of those who are still healthy and the second of those who have been infected by the bug. We're hoping to be able to transport everyone in one trip, but with only two humvees and an unknown number of Marines, we're not certain. The Marines have arrived! We are saved! I have never felt so proud to see our military in action. Unfortunately, the evacuation of this warehouse will have to be performed in two phases. We are sending the children and those infected by the bug, as well as one of our sentries, with the first group. Four Marines will remain and stand guard over us while we wait. They said the wait will only take a few minutes now that a clear path has been established. It has been nearly a half hour since the Marines first left us. We don't know how much longer we'll have to wait, but the Marine unit with us has closed us inside with Detective Pierson providing some support to them. We're still hoping that rescue will come for us soon. Our men are starting to grow fearful of the Marine rescue. We seem to be being taunted by someone outside that sounds like Jacques Mennard. He is...he keeps saying that no-one will be coming for us...I...I don't think we're going to receive help. The Marines have abdicated us, moving to high ground inside the warehouse, so this will likely be my final broadcast until we are, with hope, rescued. Kylie Simmons, if you can hear my out there, tell your mom and dad that I said you were very brave.